Je t'ai dans la peau
by Cupcake214
Summary: Je suis et je resterais son unique amour. Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme. Peu importe ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il sera, je sais que je suis enchaînée à son cœur de pierre et rien ne pourrait y changer quoique soit... Même pas lui, Tom. Cet amour nous consumera jusqu'à la mort mais que pouvons-nous y faire? (L'histoire se déroule durant le Tome 5)
1. Chapter 1

**Tout appartient à notre vénérée J.K Rowling, sauf l'histoire et l'OC.**

 **Tout va être sensiblement pareille que dans le chef-d'oeuvre de la légendaire auteure anglaise, à l'exception du fait que les Horcruxes n'existent pas. Harry est bien le survivant (Lily s'est tout de même sacrifiée pour lui, je n'allais pas l'occulter ^^). Il a toujours sa jolie cicatrice et tous les personnages sont présents. Couples secondaires prévus car fan des Dramione... mdr On se refait pas! J'aime bien les mauvais garçons ;)**

 **Je demande votre clémence pour cette première Fanfiction, et bien que ce prologue soit court, j'espère qu'il vous donnera envie de poursuivre et de me dire si ça vous intéresse ?!**

 **Voilà. Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 _ **Je t'ai dans la peau**_

 _ **Prologue**_

 **Je suis et je resterais son unique amour. Je le sais, je le sens au plus profond de mon âme. Peu importe ce qu'il a été, ce qu'il est et ce qu'il sera, je sais que je suis enchaînée à son cœur de pierre et rien ne pourrait y changer quoique soit... Même pas lui, Tom.**

 **Moi, Abigaël, cette fille que tous avaient oubliée à l'exception de certains, je reviens. Je reviens, et bien que j'en ignore encore le pourquoi du comment, je fais le choix de croire pour ce monde, pour l'espoir... pour lui, mon unique amour, Tom.**

 **Laissez-moi vous raconter notre histoire, son commencement et sa fin. Laissez-moi une chance de nous racheter. Laissez-moi plaider notre cause. Faites-vous juges si tel est votre désir mais laissez-moi, je vous en prie, vous dire à quel point je l'ai aimé et à quel point il m'a aimé... à sa manière, dans le sang, l'horreur et dans la peur. Permettez-moi, je vous en supplie, d'écouter la voix de mon cœur, de mes larmes, de mon âme.**

 **Je ne demande pas votre pardon, comment le pourrais-je? Si cela était à refaire, je pense que de notre histoire, pas une seule ligne, pas un seul mot, pas la moindre ponctuation ne changeraient.**

 **Maintenant que vous en êtes là, Calez-vous dans votre siège, faites fie de vos préjugés et de vos principes si vous le pouvez, et si vous êtes toujours là, alors je m'expose ainsi, nue devant vos yeux.**

* * *

 **Avril 1944**

 **23H50**

 **Tour d'astronomie de Poudlard**

« Tom, nous diras-tu ce que nous faisons là à une heure pareille, demanda Parkinson pour la énième fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés »

Quant à lui, Tom n'y prêta pas plus attention que les fois précédentes. A la fois tourmenté et excité par ce qui était sur le point de se passer, il n'avait que faire des appréhensions de son camarade.

Elle n'avait pu accepter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il se doutait bien que ce jour finirait par arriver mais il n'avait jamais imaginé à quel point cela le ferait souffrir.

Néanmoins, sa soif de pouvoir et d'éternité le poussait à poursuivre son dessein. Après ce soir, tout allait changer. Il allait changer et rien ne se mettrait en travers de sa route, pas même elle... surtout pas elle et cet amour dont il ne voulait pas. Une partie de lui, s'était révolté depuis le début de cette relation malsaine mais il se perdait à chaque fois dans ses bras et ses baisers.

Pourtant, ce soir il se promettait que tout allait changer.

Minuit sonnait enfin. Le rituel pouvait commencer.

« Tous en position, ordonna Tom d'une voix basse mais ferme. Ne traînez pas! »

Alors tous se mirent en position et le regardèrent lever sa baguette d'un mouvement souple du bras avant de prononcer une incantation magique. C'était de la magie noire, de la magie très noire et tous savaient ce qu'ils encouraient en restant près de l'héritier de Serpentard, mais ils savaient aussi qu'au moindre signe de faiblesse de leur part, Tom n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde avant de les tuer. C'est pourquoi ils restèrent durant l'introduction, tremblant intérieurement de peur à l'idée que le rituel dérape et qu'il dévie sur eux.

Lorsque la magie s'intensifia, il fut temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, aussi Tom traça un cercle parfait avant de s'agenouiller au centre, levant une dague étincelante à la lueur de la lune. Son sang coula tandis qu'il esquissait un symbole sur sa paume gauche. Tout était fin prêt.

Abattant d'un coup sec sa main ensanglantée contre son cœur, Tom prononça la dernière incantation magique avant de sentir soudainement son cœur s'emballait. Ça marchait ! Il ne doutait pas de sa puissance et de ses talents, cependant une part de lui craignait qu'elle fasse tout capoter.

Et tandis que la souffrance se faisait de plus en plus cuisante, Tom entendit un cri déchirant. Relevant prestement la tête, il aperçut des formes indistinctes bouger, se heurter brutalement, des éclairs embrumés par la fumée qui l'entourait fuser avant que le rituel ne s'achève enfin, laissant dans sa bouche un arrière-goût métallique.

La souffrance qu'il ressentait clouait encore ses genoux au sol mais il parvenait de mieux en mieux à percevoir la tour d'astronomie dans son intégralité. Et c'était là, à l'instant où il put se hisser sur ses pieds, qu'il la vit. Etendue sur le sol poussiéreux, son corps formant un angle inquiétant.

« T-Tom… j-je su-suis d-désolé, bégaya Avery avant de tomber à genoux devant lui. On n'a pas pu l'en empêcher… Elle s'est jetée sur toi et à heurté le bouclier qui t'entourait… On a rien pu faire, pardonne-vous, je t'en supplie »

Cependant Tom se foutait des supplications d'Avery, elle gisait là, à ses pieds. Il l'avait tuée. Abigaël était morte. Il aurait voulu dire qu'il ne ressentait rien mais c'était bien pire que cela. Un vide béant venait de se creuser dans sa poitrine. L'éternité lui était à présent acquise, le prix en avait été son coeur.

Il s'agenouilla devant le corps de la jeune fille, passa sa main dans les boucles châtains de sa longue chevelure, effleura son visage avant de déposer un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres autrefois rosées, à présent d'une pâleur fantomatique. Elle était froide, si froide. Une larme avait perlé à la commissure de ses cils, comme suspendue. Ses yeux noisette qui semblaient perdus dans le néant, voilés qui ne brilleraient plus jamais.

Se relevant après avoir clos les paupières d'Abigaël, Tom leva sa baguette et embrasa le corps inerte.

"Sortez! Ordonna-t-il à ses compagnons qui jusqu'ici n'avaient osé esquisser le moindre geste, observant la scène dans un silence religieux"

Tous sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Tom, quant à lui, resta jusqu'à l'ultime instant, aussi immobile qu'une statue de marbre, les yeux fixés sur celle qui avait osé l'aimer et qui en avait payé le prix.

* * *

 **Voilà ! C'était court mais les prochains seront plus longs et le second chapitre est déjà presque corrigé…**

 **Je ne suis pas une désespérée des reviews mais bon voilà, si ça vous dit, n'hésitaient pas ! ;)**


	2. Chapter I: Le retour d'Abigaël

**Salut ;)**

 **Voilà le premier chapitre ! Il est un peu plus long que le prologue mais toujours plus court que les suivants car je mets tout en place et qu'il faut encore que je m'améliore ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et, si vous le lisez, laissez-moi une tite review que je sache ce que vous en pensez ! :)**

* * *

 _ **Chapitre I : Le retour d'Abigaël**_

Un voile d'une blancheur éclatante m'entourait, me maintenant comme suspendue hors du temps et de l'espace. Combien de temps s'était-il écoulé ? Où était Tom ? Avait-il réussi cette abomination ?

La douleur qui me traversée par onde me réveillait peu à peu et je sentais que la vie me reprenait peu à peu. Que se passait-il ? M'étais-je évanouie ? Je ne parvenais pas encore à bouger mon corps, mais mon esprit s'éveillait davantage à chaque seconde, embrumé, comme si j'avais dormi l'éternité. Mon crâne me faisait souffrir et je poursuivais mon ascension. Je m'élevais je ne sais où, rapidement et sans aucun moyen de comprendre ni me défendre contre les assauts des lumières qui se mouvaient tout autour de moi.

Subitement, tout s'accéléra. Je quittais le ciel et avant que je n'aie pu tenter quoi que ce soit, j'atterrissais telle une boule d'énergie sur un sol dur et froid.

Mes paupières semblaient soudées entre elles, mon corps était ankylosé, mais je sentais que je vivais au moins. J'avais survécu !

La douleur s'apaisait peu à peu et bientôt je fus en mesure d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce que je découvris me rassura au premier abord, j'étais toujours dans la tour d'astronomie, à Poudlard. Cependant, quelque chose paraissait différent.

Tentant de me relever, je parvins à m'asseoir, marquant une pause tant me jambes peinaient à supporter mon poids. Que s'était-il passé, me demandais-je à nouveau en m'aidant du mur de pierre pour me relever définitivement.

Une fois sur mes jambes, stabilisée au maximum, j'avançais d'un pas mal assuré vers les escaliers. Descendre les escaliers se révéla être une véritable épreuve que je relevais avec la grâce d'un bébé éléphant. Entre gémissements et glissades intempestives, j'atteignis enfin le terme de mon voyage et m'appuyais contre le mur du couloir afin de reprendre mon souffle devenu erratique sous l'effort.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à continuer, j'entendis soudain des bruits de pas venant droit dans direction, puis des voix au bout de quelques secondes.

 _« Par Merlin, me dis-je, si je suis prise dans le château à cette heure-ci, je suis bonne pour finir le mois en retenue. »_

Les ASPIC étant pour la fin de l'année, je n'avais aucune envie d'écourter mes soirées de révisions intensives. Malheureusement, même si je l'avais voulu, il m'aurait été impossible de me cacher car le couloir était à découvert et j'étais si lente que courir s'avérait inenvisageable.

Au bout d'une interminable attente où j'avais décidé que ce n'était pas plus mal de tomber sur des gens car j'étais si faible que déambuler dans le château représentait une véritable épreuve, une petite brune aux cheveux broussailleux et un rouquin apparurent soudain au tournant du couloir d'en face.

Affichant tous deux un air surpris en s'arrêtant subitement, ils me dévisagèrent autant que je le fis, repérant leurs uniformes. Je portais aussi le mien, et ils étaient aussi issus de la maison Griffondor, mais le leur était très différent. De plus, non seulement je ne les avais jamais vu auparavant mais un insigne de préfet était également épinglé au niveau de leur épaule droite… tout comme moi. Je commençais vraiment à voir mal au crâne maintenant et la nausée ne tarderait pas à pointer le bout de son nez si ça continuait comme ça. Et tandis que je me posais un tas de questions, le rouquin s'exclama d'une voix pataude :

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Tu devrais être dans notre salle commune_ »

Je le fixais interdite pendant quelques secondes et entendis la fille lui chuchoter qu'elle ne m'avait jamais vu. Où avais-je atterri enfin ?

Mes réflexions furent à nouveau interrompues par un bruissement de cape derrière les deux élèves qui se retournèrent prestement devant ce qui semblait être, de toute évidence, un professeur ? Il les jaugea un instant avant de reporter son attention sur moi.

 _« Qui êtes-vous ? M'interrogea-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. »_

Il m'exaspérait déjà celui-ci. Tom avait des tas « d'amis » dans son genre. Penser à lui me ramena prestement à la réalité et je m'exclamais soudain, la panique perçant dans ma voix, inconsciente qu'il me parlait depuis quelques minutes et ignorant sa précédente question, que lui importait de connaître mon non ?

 _« Il faut que je vois le professeur Dumbledore ! C'est très important ! »_

 _« Pourquoi ? Demanda le professeur en s'approchant de moi d'un pas souple qui ne me laissa pas le temps de reculer »_

Je pus distinguer alors son visage cireux, ses cheveux graisseux et sa longue cape noire qui semblait se mouver autour de lui à chacun de ses mouvements. _« L'effet de style, certainement, songeais-je sarcastique. »_

 _« Pourquoi, répéta-t-il en détachant bien les syllabes de peur, sûrement, que je sois attardée. »_

C'est ce qui me décida à répondre en dépit du fait que j'avais de plus en plus envie de vomir.

 _« Je vous l'ai dit, c'est très important et, accessoirement, ça ne vous regarde pas »_

Son expression me démontra qu'il prenait très mal mes derniers mots et je crus un instant qu'il allait me gifler, mais il n'en fit rien. Au contraire, il m'attrapa par le bras, amorçant un pas en ordonnant aux deux élèves restés en retrait de reprendre leur ronde, quand je fus soudain incapable de me retenir. L'acide bileux se déversait sur le professeur en jet et je ne pouvais rien faire pour m'arrêter.

Tétanisé, le professeur sortit de sa torpeur et pointa sa baguette sur moi. Pendant une fraction de seconde, je craignais qu'il ne m'attaque et ne me punisse d'avoir bousillé sa robe de sorcier, mais il me surprit encore une fois en me libérant de la nausée avant de se nettoyer d'un Récurvite rapide.

 _« V-vous allez me conduire au professeur Dumbledore ? M'assurais-je en lui jetant une œillade. »_

Je me sentais fiévreuse et mes mains étaient moites, sans parler de l'arrière-goût amer qui me restait en bouche et me brûlait les sinus.

 _« En effet, Mademoiselle, puisque vous semblez peu coopérative avec moi, j'ose espérer que vous le serez davantage avec le directeur… »_

 _« Dippet, le coupais-je ? Etes-vous sourd ou quoi ? Je veux voir le professeur Dumbledore, pas cet abruti fini que le ministre a été assez bête pour mettre à la tête de Poudlard. »_

Le professeur me lança un regard insondable, entrouvrant légèrement la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à me répondre, mais se ravisa au dernier moment, ne jugeant pas cela nécessaire apparemment.

Visiblement peu enclin à faire un effort avec moi -ce que je ne lui tins d'ailleurs pas rigueur sachant que je n'en avais fait aucun avec lui- il m'entraîna plus profondément encore dans les entrailles du château en direction, je repérer chemin, du bureau du directeur.

Pourquoi avait-il fait cette tête-là lorsque le nom de Dippet était venu sur le tapis ? La façon dont j'en avais parlé l'avait peut-être révolté, mais dans ce cas-là, connaissant bien les professeurs, il me l'aurait certainement fait remarquer avec des points en moins en prime. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi tout ceci ne me disait rien qui vaille ? Se pourrait-il que je ne sois plus dans le Poudlard que j'ai toujours connu ? Et enfin, je permettais cette pensée, où se trouvait Tom ? que faisait-il, le rituel avait-il fonctionné ? Je craignais plus que tous la réponse à cette question. Plus j'approchais du bureau du directeur et plus le pressentiment qui m'envahissait était puissant, laissant à nouveau dans ma bouche sèche un désagréable arrière-goût bien que trop familier depuis que j'avais commis l'erreur de m'attacher à, pardon d'aimer, Tom.

Enfin, nous parvînmes devant la statue de l'aigle clôturant l'entrée du bureau du directeur. Au moins, cela n'avait pas changé.

Le professeur prononça à un mot de passe ridicule (crotte de nez), qui ressemblait cependant bien au professeur Dumbledore, et dans mon esprit germa une idée toute aussi farfelue. La statue se mit à tourner sur elle-même, l'escalier coulissant à sa suite, et nous montâmes chacun sur une marche, atteignant rapidement une porte en bois ouvragée.

Le professeur frappa trois coups et la porte s'ouvrit, grinçant sur ses gonds. Nous entrâmes dans le bureau encombré, remarquais-je aussitôt, et mes yeux tombèrent sur la silhouette d'un vieil homme dotait d'une barbe blanche d'une longueur impressionnante mais qui laissait entrevoir les traits à présent un peu plus burinés de mon professeur de métamorphose. Mon regard s'arrêta sur lui, comme deux soucoupes, ébahie, interloquée, ainsi que légèrement paniquée.

Bien que le visage d'Albus Dumbledore exprimât toujours la même bienveillance, il semblait également aujourd'hui fatigué, comme si la vie s'était faites plus violente envers le vieillard ces derniers temps ? Mais quel âge pouvait-il bien avoir et surtout, combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis cette fameuse nuit où j'avais rejoint Tom ? Parce qu'il était à présent évident que je n'étais plus dans la même époque ! Se pouvait-il que le fait de le jeter sur le bouclier entourant Tom m'ait envoyé dans le futur ? Mais comment cela se pourrait-il, c'est magiquement impossible, non ? Je remarquais en premier lieu l'étonnement qui envahissait les traits de Dumbledore, il sembla sans voix pendant quelques secondes et je replongeais dans mes pensées avant qu'il ne puisse en revenir.

Seulement, le froissement d'une cape et la résonance d'une voix profonde et marquée par le temps, me tirèrent, une nouvelle fois, de mes réflexions qui devenaient de plus en plus anarchiques au fur et à mesure que j'élaborais divers raisonnements tous plus fous les uns que les autres.

 _« Pardon ? Dis-je distraitement en reportant mon regard sur Dumbledore »_

 _« Je me demandais simplement comment tout ceci était possible, Abigaël, répondit calmement Dumbledore en posant sur moi ses yeux bleus »_

Son visage exprimait à présent une intense réflexion, l'intelligence perçant incontestablement de ses iris bleutés. Je fus soudainement rassurée sans savoir pourquoi. C'était comme si quelqu'un m'avait pris dans ses bras et m'avait promis que tout ira bien maintenant, de ne pas m'en faire, qu'il s'occupait de tout.

Néanmoins, ce sentiment disparu aussi vite qu'il m'était venu lorsque j'entendis Dumbledore s'adresser à l'autre personne présente dans la pièce :

 _« Severus, voulez-vous bien aller chercher Minerva, s'il vous plaît »_

J'avisais rapidement le professeur qui s'était reculé dans un coin reculé de la pièce circulaire sans que je m'en aperçoive, le regardant partir tandis que j'assimilais l'information. Minerva… Minerva était encore ici ? Que faisait ma meilleure amie à Poudlard si autant de temps que je ne pensais s'étaient écoulé ?

 _« Professeur, demandais-je, en quelle année sommes-nous ? »_

 _« Nous sommes en 1995, Mlle Watson, m'informa-t-il »_

 _« M-Mais comment est-ce possible ? Pratiquement 50 ans se sont passés et je n'ai pas changé ? Ai-je pu voyager dans le futur ? »_

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

 _« Vous n'avez pas voyagé dans le futur, Abigaël. La dernière fois que je vous ai vu, vous n'étiez qu'un corps calciné au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais vous étiez morte, termina-t-il d'une voix douce et débordante de compassion »_

S'effondrant sur une chaise les lèvres entrouvertes, Abigaël se contenta de fixer le vide, abasourdie par les paroles de Dumbledore. Cinquante ans… Cinquante ans qu'elle était morte… que Tom, ou du moins indirectement, l'avait tuée. Les larmes commençaient à poindre au coin de ses yeux lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant entrevoir une femme qui ne ressemblait plus que vaguement à la personne que j'avais jadis connue. Un peu moins âgée que Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall regarda son ancienne meilleure avec émotion pendant une minute ou deux avant de souffler son nom et de se jeter sur moi m'emprisonnant dans une puissante embrassade qui aurait très bien pu me broyer les côtes. Je m'étonnais d'ailleurs de la force que Minerva avait conservée en dépit de son âge.

Minerva se recula quelque peu, me permettant ainsi de respirer un peu.

 _« Abi, souffla-t-elle de nouveau en me pressant les épaules comme pour s'assurer que j'étais bien réelle »_

Pour ma part, je ressentais davantage l'envie de pleurer. Que de temps de perdu ? Qui avait bien pu disparaître de mes amis sans que je puisse lui dire au revoir ? ET subitement une pensée s'imposa en moi tel un acide cuisant, et je m'écriais presque malgré moi :

 _« Où est Tom ? »_

Mon cœur battait frénétiquement dans ma poitrine, et je me surpris à prier pour le revoir, même très vieux. Je n'aurais pu supporter de ne pouvoir sentir ses bras autour de moi, ses yeux se baladaient sur mon corps et mon visage, ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Je reportais mon attention sur Minerva, l'attrapant à mon tour par les épaules la suppliant du regard de ne rien m'épargner. Ce fut cependant Dumbledore qui me répondit finalement après avoir pris une grande inspiration qui me paraissait, à cet instant, funeste. Laissant glisser mes yeux de Minerva au vieil homme, je bus littéralement ces paroles bien qu'elles me soient infectes :

 _« Hélas, Tom est en vie, Abigaël »_ Je ne pus refréner le soupir de soulagement qui m'échappa tandis que je sentais Minerva se raidir à mes côtés. Elle n'avait jamais pu approuver la relation que j'entretenais avec le Serpentard, la qualifiant souvent de contre nature. « _Il est en vie, poursuivit Dumbledore mais vous devez vous douter que c'est très loin d'être une bonne nouvelle »_ C'était une question rhétorique et je ne pris pas la peine de répondre quoique ce quoi, avide d'en entendre davantage. _« Il se fait aujourd'hui appeler Voldemort ou bien le Seigneur des ténèbres. Bien qu'il ait provisoirement disparu de la circulation pendant douze ans, il est récemment réapparu au terme de l'année dernière en tuant au passage un des champions de Poudlard, Cédric Diggory »_ Muée par une force invisible, je me mis brusquement à arpenter la pièce de long en large, passant mes mains sur mon visage de temps à autre afin de tarir les larmes qui s'écoulaient à présent librement le long de mes joues d'une pâleur fantomatique.

Ainsi il l'avait fait ! Il avait mis son plan à exécution, et pis, était parvenu à répandre, comme prévu, la terreur autour de lui. Je l'avais toujours connu avide de pouvoir et de gloire, mais j'avais toujours voulu feindre l'ignorance, espérant qu'il se raviserait au dernier moment, que je pourrais le convaincre d'abandonner ses funestes projets. Quelle idiote, avais-je été !

Je fus subitement prise d'un fou rire et je m'écroulais à nouveau sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore, riant toujours de ma propre bêtise. Je sentais leur regard sur moi, tantôt peiné, tantôt complètement hallucinée et persuadé que je déraillais. Qu'importe, je m'en fichais. Tom était perdu, la seule manière de sauver ce monde était de le tuer et mettre à exécution cette idée revenait à m'arracher le cœur avec un couteau à beurre.

Je fis signe de poursuivre son récit à Dumbledore qui eut la grâce de s'exécuter avec le plus de rapidité possible et j'écoutais d'une oreille l'histoire de l'ascension de Tom au pouvoir tout en me perdant dans mes pensées le regard dans le vide.

Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. J'avais envie de courir très loin de ce bureau, de Poudlard. Pourquoi étais-je revenu ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi devais-je endurer cela ? Mon cœur me brûlait, cognant avec force dans ma poitrine tandis que je continuais d'écouter, horrifiée, les derniers exploits en date de l'homme que j'aimais toujours malgré l'horreur de ses actes. Ses exactions étaient telles qu'il en était impardonnable. Toutes ces vies prises ou bien brisées.

 _« Oh mon Dieu, songeais-je en sanglotant silencieusement dans les bras de Minerva qui s'était penchée sur moi en voyant mes larmes. Oh mon Dieu, Tom… Qu'as-tu fait ? »_


End file.
